


Drabbles

by tirsynni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, Gen, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word canon or canon divergence explorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helplessness

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write Naruto but I am trying desperately to avoid more WIPs, so here we go.

Naruto didn’t mention it. Iruka-sensei did, with cold eyes and a greeting which sounded like a curse: someone broke Sandaime’s order of silence. So Kakashi found Naruto at his favorite training ground, throwing kunai after kunai into a shredded tree, and asked through the jagged edges in his throat if he wanted to talk about it.

“No.”

“No?”

Naruto didn’t stop throwing the kunai to look at him. Kushina’s face was pale, Minato’s eyes dark. “Didn’t think they’d want me connected to them, y’know? Thought that was why everyone kept quiet.”

Kakashi found himself helpless again. Silent, he walked away.


	2. Stars

Kakashi wouldn’t say he was afraid of children, per se. Few things scared him. The world had already stolen most of what he held dear. There was little left to fear.

But the boy with golden hair and blue eyes terrified him. So Kakashi did what he did best when he couldn’t kill: he ran and hid.

Of course the boy caught him, Minato’s and Kushina’s little baby. He smiled brightly with sadness dark in his eyes and asked if Hound-san would stop for ramen before taking him home.

If they stopped to see the stars on the way, well…


End file.
